


Brady Bunch AU

by lovivebe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, and serious topics, brady bunch AU, lots of fluff, will update tags as chapters go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: Jocelyn and Maryse are trying to move on together. A story of found family and love.Chapters have no chronological order, just random snippets from life.





	1. First Kiss

"So she finally comes out if the bathroom. One half of her head is purple, the other half is still red. And she goes 'mom, I need more hair dye'!"

 

Maryse burst out laughing and pushed her head into Jocelyn's shoulder. They were out in public and causing a scene would not be good for her. This was their latest of many

 

Well, Maryse couldn't call them dates. They hadn't but a term on what they were doing yet. This wasn't a friendly get together, judging by how close they were sitting in the booth. But dating wasn't yet applicable. They didn't kiss or hold hands. Not that Maryse hadn't thought of it. In fact, the way Jocelyn's hand was resting on the table was perfectly poised to be held.

 

Without even thinking, Maryse moved her hand over to Jocelyn's and grabbed it. They both went silent, neither moving their hands. Jocelyn finally looked away from their conjoined hands to Maryse's face. She looked shocked. Maryse made eye contact and it felt like electricity. The atmosphere buzzing between them saying 'kiss'.

 

Jocelyn's eyes went down to Maryse's lips and then back up at her eyes. Finally, they collided. It was a mess of moving mouths. Both going from weeks of built up passion and frustration. Maryse's hands were cradling Jocelyn's face, while Jocelyn pulled Maryse by the waist as closely as the could get.

 

Jocelyn nearly bent Maryse in half with how close they were. But neither if them minded. Jocelyn moved her lips away from Maryse and she whined. Jocelyn started kissing her throat, her hands rubbing up and down on Maryse's sides, hips, and back. She made her way with her mouth towards Maryse's ear and whispered "I've been waiting to do that all night."

 

Maryse giggled and wrapped her arms around Jocelyn's neck. "You should've done it sooner" she whispered back. Jocelyn chuckled and moved back to sit upright, much to both of their displeasure. One of Jocelyn's hands didn't leave her back though. Maryse was thankful for that. She felt like it grounded her.

 

"What do you say we text our kids that we won't be coming home tonight and then I find us a good hotel around here?" Maryse smiled and pecked Jocelyn's lips. "I couldn't agree more."


	2. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously; depression tw.

Simon and Izzy had been playing Mario Kart for four hours now. Despite their very different upbringings, the two had found common interests in video games and pop culture. Though Izzy did not appear to be the type to indulge in such things, she found them enjoyable nonetheless. An alarm from Simon's phone interrupted them, and Simon paused the game.

He looked at his phone before heaving himself off the couch. “Sorry Iz, I gotta go to my therapy session.” He said. Izzy raised an eyebrow. “Therapy session?” She asked. Simon looked at her, weighing his options. Before he sat back down next to her. He held a hand out and she took it, sensing that he was going to be serious about something.

“Listen, our mom’s are dating. And it looks like things are getting pretty serious between them. And if you guys are going to be in our lives. MY life. Then you need to know something.“ he took in a shaky breath before continuing.”I have clinical depression. I was diagnosed during my junior year of highschool.” He finished and exhaled.

Izzy nodded and squeezed his hand. “I’m not going to pretend like I understand everything that going on, but I want to thank you for telling me.” She smiled. “I'll always be there for you Simon.” Simon made an ‘awww’ noise and pulled Izzy in for a hug. “Thanks Iz. Alright, I gotta go.” he stood back up, gave her one last toothy smile, and walked out.


	3. Learning

“And what comes after Taiga?”

  
“Tundra!”

“Correct!”

Alex and Madzie were sitting at the breakfast table. Madzie had been having problems with her social studies class, and Alex was more than happy to give her some tutoring. Jocelyn and Maryse were watching them from the other side of kitchen, analyzing them. “They're getting along nicely.” Maryse commented. Jocelyn took a sip from her tea before responding “Yeah, Madzie is so shy. I’m glad she's opening up to them.” Maryse nodded.

Jocelyn leaned over and rested her head on Maryse’s shoulder. Maryse tensed at first but then relaxed. She was still learning how to be comfortable around Jocelyn. Maryse snaked an arm around Jocelyn’s waist and sighed. “Jace and Maia are fighting. She said something about his leather jacket and he lost it.” Jocelyn said. Maryse exhaled and then responded

“Well, they're still learning how to be in each others lives.”


End file.
